The Dumbass I Met at School
by animemaniac202
Summary: hidan kakuzu and a bunch of other kids were chosen to be in this high ranked school. Hidan ends up meeting Kakuzu. he discovers feelings for Kakuzu with the help from my OC Kira. hidakaku mainly. theres also hints of sasodei and kisaita.
1. him and her

hello! this is a hidakaku fic. other pairings as well.

Disclaimer: dun own any of the naruto characters. i do own my characters.

This school was very special. It was a school with specialized ninja. These are the students who were recomended for it. They each had their own faults and defaults. The schools idea came from Uchiha Madara. So, of course, he would be the principle. He also hired a boy with spikey red hair and multiple peircings along his face. His name was Pein. Madara also hired a secretary with blue hair and she always had a flower clip in it. All 3 of them thought that the school would be a great success.

A bus pulled up with few students on it, but they all something strange about them. 11 students stepped out. Madara, Pein, and Konan waited for them at the front doors. "Welcome to Akatsuki High!" the 3 of them chimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" a white haired kid said aloud. "Don't talk to your teachers in such a manner!" Konan nagged. "And why the Fuck should I?" the zealot dared. Pein patted Konan's back as if to say '_let it go he's just a kid.' _

Madara then showed the children the assembly room. They all filed into the seats.

"As you all should know, you all posess a strange talent that makes you significant ninja and students. I am your pricipal Uchiha Madara. This is our vice principal Pein," Pein stood up and bowed. "And last, but not least our Secretary Konan. We have a lot more staff, but i want want each of you to know us 3 especially." Madara finished. "Are there any questions, comments, concerns?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, when can we fucking get to our dorms?" the white haired kid asked. "Any OTHER questions?" Konan asked giving the kid a dagger glare. Nobody said anything.

"Okay, well then, in the letter we sent you, we gave you your schedule and your dorm number. We wont start school until tommorow so, you can wander the school and know your schedule. The cafeteria will be selling lunches from 11:00 am to 1:00 am 'till school starts. Well, go to your rooms now and settle in. You'll be with us for 4 years. Get comfy." Konan said snickering at her last comment.

The kids filed out of the gym. They were all so... so weird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx hidan's pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked at the paper with my schedule and dorm number. I had dorm 4. As i walked, looking for my dorm, I noticed that everyone here was going the same way I was. I felt like I was being followed. _'Calm down Hidan, there just going to their dorms too. Jashin damnit! Why deos EVERYONE have to fucking follow ME?'_ This feeling just kept weirding me out. Thank Jashin my dorm was one of the first ones. I stood by my door and tried the handle. Shit... it was locked.

After a couple seconds, another person walked over to my door. "Why are you standing by MY fucking door asshole?" I asked. I mean didn't we get our own?

"Because this is my dorm too. We all have to share them. Believe me i'm not that overjoyed as well." the masked man said monotoniously. Jashin, he had a deep voice! This dude was tall. He had bright green eyes and red where the white was supposed to be ( no it's not black where the white was supposed to be. Watch the episodes with Kakuzu in them, you'll see what i mean).

"Fuck. Now I have to share a room. Jashin damnit! I don't want to share a room!" I whined.

Just then a girl walked up. She had dark purple hair and navy blue eyes (this is my OC). "Well, we all have to deal with it now don't we." she said.

"Fuck you." I counter said.

"You have this dorm too?" the tall dude said.

"Yup. I'm Kira. Even though there is such a SMALL student body, we still have to put 3 people to 1 room. It sucks." Kira said. She sounded as if she needed to punch something at the time.

"I'm Kakuzu." the masked man said.

"I'm um... Hidan." I muttered, not really even caring.

"I know. I did backround checks on everyone." the blue eyed girl said.

"How'd you fucking do that?" I wondered. How could a kid my age even get to important files like that?

"She's a hacker." Kakuzu said. Kira nodded.

"How do you fucking know that?" I asked wondering how the fuck my roommates were so damned smart.

"I heard her talking about it on the way here. Not very hard to overhear when your right in front of a person." Kakuzu said very plainly and annoyed.

I just ignored them. I kicked the door, demanding entrance. Kira pushed me aside. She grabbed the doorknob.

"Why the fuck'ed you do that?!" i yelled angrily.

"So I can picklock the door, dumbbutt." Kira replied.

"How are you fucking picklocking the door? And what the fuck is up with 'dumbbutt' it's called dumbASS. Not dumbbut dumbass." I replied.

She gave me an evil glare. "I can picklock the door with my spikes. And for your second question, I don't like to curse. I will only curse when someone ticks me off." She finished off her sentence with a loud 'click' from the door. "Done." she said.

We walked in and got ourselves settled. There were 3 beds set up. I glanced over at Kira who had been kneeling on the floor. She put something under the bed. Hmmm... wonder what it could be. "What's that?" I asked, my curiosity kicked in.

"My laptop. I don't leave it out in the open. Anyway, i have stuff on this laptop that i have to do EVERY day. My brother will just delete all of my account stuff." she said ending her sentence with a huff.

Then, someone knocked on our door. I shjouted at them "Who the fuck is it?" "It's Jashin. Let me in." the voice on the other side said.

JASHIN- SAMA! What would he be doing here? Kira got up and opened the door. Oh, it was just some random kid that was one of Kira's friends.

"Hey, Kira. So these are your roomates? How charming." the auburn haired kid joked. I flipped him off. He flipped me off back. Damn.

"Be nice, Jashin. So what do you want?" she asked still unpacking.

"Let me see your schedule." he demanded. Jashinsnatched the schedule from Kira's hand. He compared them.

"Damn. We only have 2 classes together." Jashin said very unhappy.

"Baka. We have 3 classes together." She said sarcastically holding up 3 fingers. Jashin stood there dumbfounded.

"What's our other class?" he asked, still not hitting home.

"Self- defense and offense class. We all have that class together. Meaning the whole school." Kira said sounding like a smartass.

"Wouldn't that be 4 classes?" He asked obviously now bugging Kira with dumb questions. She gave him an evil glare that read _'get out'_. Jashin left after sticking his tongue out. Kira gave a sigh of relief then crawled into her bed and fell asleep shortly.

"Why you going to bed now?" i asked, it's only eight.

"Cause we have classes tomorrow. I don't feel like being miss gloom and doom." she said pulling out her iPod and put in a machine that was plugged in to the wall. Man, she sure did bring a lot of crap.

Kakuzu went to bed shortly after 9. I felt alone, so i fell asleep as well. Wonder what it's going to be like in this hellhole.

hope you liked this chapter! XD i will be updating it on the 18th so i don't mess up my schedule. So, yeah. please tell me if you liked it or not. please R&R iP by the way, i'm not sure if i put this in the story, but Kira and Jashin our my characters. I have one more coming. Everyone else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, like i said in the disclaimer.

See ya shortly!


	2. The Laptop

Well here's the next chapter. XD

Disclaimer: disclaimer no jutsu.

It was morning the next day. Jashin, I hate the morning. I'm always waking up right in the middle of a good dream. This was fucked up. I didn't want to go to school. I opened my eyes a little to see Kira standing RIGHT there. She was holding something, what was it?

"Wake up sleepy head!" she chimed before hitting me with a pillow.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT? THAT'S SERIOUSLY FUCKING ANNOYING!" I shrieked.

"It's already 7:30. It's time to wake up. It's either that or get a very bad first impression." Kira said while hitting me fucking AGAIN with the damned pillow.

"Fine, I'm getting up now. Happy." I said lazily.

"Not really. Your mouth is filthy. Could you curse anymore in one sentence?" the blue eyed girl glared.

"Probably." Kakuzu said stepping out of the bathroom already dressed.

All of a sudden, the song 'Headstrong started playing. Weird.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"My laptop. It deos that every morning. To make sure I get up." She said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"Thank Jashin she's gone." I sighed in relief.

"Well, you better get dressed and ready fast. School starts in a half an hour." Kakuzu grumbled. He left as well.

Just barely making it to first hour, I discovered that Kira was in it. Kakuzu and Jashin too. Crap. Nonetheless, I decided to sit with them. This was Math, maybe they could help me with it.

"Looks like someone had a rough awakening." a white haired kid with glasses said.

"This is Hidan. Hidan, this is Shisui." Kira said engulfed in her laptop.

"Hi. Do you carry that thing EVERYWHERE?" I asked looking at what she was typing.

"Sadly she does. She's had that thing for the longest time." Jashin interrupted.

Kira saved what she was doing and closed her laptop. "Class should start right about… now." she said right when the bell rang.

Lucky guess. We looked at the teacher. It was a guy. His name was Hatake Kakashi. He wore a mask too. What is up with this school and masks? He handed out a worksheet with 20 problems on it. Dividing fractions.

"Jashin, kill me." I groaned.

"Nah, wait 'till Offense defense class. Then I'll be happy to kill you." Jashin said with a smirk.

I sighed, all kids here are idiots. "Not you. My God. His name is Jashin."

"Weird, I'm a God now." Jashin said obviously joking.

"He shall smite you for your insolence." I glared.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Hidan." he said not paying attention anymore.

"Dickhead." I said under my breath.

Then Kira opened her laptop a minute later. _'She's done already! Jashin she's smart.'_

"Hey, Kira. San you help me?" I asked as politely as I could.

She didn't answer at all. All she did was prop a paper in front of me. It was all done. She nodded as if she said that was her method of helping. I didn't care. As long as I could get an A, I was happy.

I barely finished copying answers down because our dumbass teacher talked too fucking much. As I ran to my second hour, I noticed that Kira was sort of following me. _'Wait, I have chorus next. Please don't fucking tell me I've got chorus with HER!'_

Well, I did have chorus with her. Shit.

"Never would have thought you of all people would have chorus, Hidan." she said sitting on the chair next to me.

"What's so fucking surprising about it? Hunh?" I asked flipping her off.

"Hey, would you expect an loud mouth who curses all the time to actually calm down and sing? Let alone focus." Kira said with a small glint of evilness in her eyes.

"No... don't tell anybody bout this, got it." I said to her giving her an evil glare.

She nodded. She seemed nicer than she appeared, she'd probably never admit it.

After that class, I went to my 3rd hour social studies. Boring, but i can't wait 'till we get into the war. XD Then I ran to lunch, I was NOT going to be the last one to get his lunch. I sat with Kira, Jashin, Kakuzu, and that um... Shisui right him. Surprisingly, Kira didn't mention a word about chorus, thank Jashin. Kakuzu was engulfed in his homework, and well, didn't feel like talking to that Shisui kid.

After lunch, we had a hour break. I went back to the dorm with Kira and Kakuzu. Kakuzu obviously was bored and was watching Kira on her laptop. I just watched and wondered.

"Hey Kira, what doyou do on that laptop thing of yours?" I asked quite curious.

"I have alot of stuff on here... KAKUZU! WHAT THE EF DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUNH? MY LAPTOP, THAT MEANS YOU CAN **NOT** SEE WHAT I PUT ON HERE ASSHOLE!!" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Kakuzu_ wasn't fased at all. I sure was. I hid while Kira shouted. I got even more curious about the laptop. I snuck over and took a quick peek. She had a picture of herself with Jashin and um... Shisui and a couple more people. I shrugged it off. Next thing I knew was that i felt a warm breath on my neck. I looked up hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. Shit. It was. Kira had pure rage written in her eyes.

She said nothing. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Your immortal, right." she asked rubbing her temples pretty hard.

"Yeah, how'd yo-" I was cut off by a strangling from Kira.

She picked me up and held me up against the wall. I felt a bunch of needles then peirce my neck. "Fuckin hell." i rasped. I tried to fight back, its just that for some reason I just didn't want to make her angrier. She dropped me. Next, came a loud 'crack' from my legs.

"Don't ever look at my laptop again fucker." She whispered in my ear.

Once again I felt a sharp but quick pain in my side. I looked to see what it was when the pain started to go away. Weird. What I saw in my side was pretty weird. It looked like a senbon, but it was thicker and it was a different color.

"Hope you feel better." Kira said as she removed the spike.

"What the fuck is that? It healed me didn't it?" i asked surprised.

"I can't watch people suffer. So, there." Kira said not making eye contact.

The bell rang for the break to be over. Next was 4th hour science, had that one with Kakuzu. He made it enjoyable and bearable. Next was 5th hour. I found out that Jashin was in that hour. I wanted to know who was on Kira's laptop, so I sat next to him.

"Allright, I don't care what you say. I must know who is on Kira's laptop if I have to strangle myself. So, tell me." I forced him to tell me.

"Yeah. Heard 'bout your spat with Kira. What's with you. Kira cherishes that thing." he answered me with a glare.

"You gonna tell me or what." I asked, with my patience running thin.

"Promise me one thing. You'll apologize to Kira." he asked closing one eye.

"Wha... sure yeah whatever. Will you tell me now?" I asked very impatiently.

"Fine, grab a chair and sit. This 'ill be a pretty long story. Thank god-" "Jashin." Hidan interupted. "Fine whatever. Thank myself that it's gym and the teachers don't really care that were not participating." I gave Jashin an evil glare for making fun of me.

"Kira has a lot of people who are dead. So, she takes a picture of everyone she makes a 'Bond' with. So, on our last family reunion, Kira had taken a picture of all of us. After that day, her big brother, little brother, little sister, and 5 others died. So she always talks to her two best friends. They're back at home. Kira always goes through her pictures when she misses them. She deosn't like to open up. So, that's why she gets madd whenever someone looks at her laptop." Jashin finished glancing to the side.

_'I can't believe she could possibly keep a straight face when half of the people she knows are dead.'_ I thought I had it bad.

Don't pitty Kira just 'cause of her past, she actually is very proud f what she has done with her life." Jashin said, taking a little of the guilt off of me.

Crap, I had to apologize now. She was my roommie. I didn't want her to hate me 24/7 anyway. My thoughts had been interupted by the bell. I grabbed my stuff and hurried to my 6th hour. Though why hurry? It was only Language Arts.

I just barely made it past the bell when I saw Kira. I went and sat next to her. We were given aworksheet to do for the whole hour so I was in the clear. I could make my apology and get it over with. And also have this guilt lifted off of my shoulders.

"Hey Kira." I asked.

"..."

"Kiraaaa."

"..."

"KIRRAAAAAAAAA!!"

"What do you want?" she said glaring at me like I was some idiot.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did during break. I know I didn't have the right to look at your laptop, I was being an asshole. Jashin filled me in on what is in it and I'm fucking sorry." I bowed my head gracefully asking for forgiveness.

She looked at me for a bit then looked back at her laptop. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" I aksed knowing it was probably going to be something embarrasing.

"Take a picture from my laptop." she said giving me her laptop.

"That's it. Just take a dumbass picture? No running around the school naked? No going into the girls bathroom and acting like a fucking girl? None of that?" I asked looking at Kira with a confused look on my face.

"Only if you really want to." she answered with a plastered smile on her face.

"Nah, I'll just stick with a photo." I said looking a bit embarrased.

She presed a button and _'click'_. I saw a flash and then a picture of me. I thought it was cool. Kira snatched her laptop back. She used the mouse to drag my photo somewhere. The file said 'Bonds' on it.

"So that's where you keep all of your pictures." I said realizing now what she did with them.

"Yup." she said still looking at her laptop. "This is how I never forget people after they... they... pass away." she finished with a sigh and a sad look on her face.

Just then the bell rang. Now my ultimate favorite class of alltime was coming next... Offense Defense class. I smirked all the way down to the gym once again. The people who were already there sat on the floor next to the wall. I went and sat with Kakuzu and Kira.

"I'm gonna kick your asses all over this gym." I said confidently.

"Wanna' bet." Kira and Kakuzu said at the same time.

"You fucking believe it." I smirked.

"Hey your my sparring partner today, 'member? You asked me to kill you during 1st hour." Jashin said smirking at me. Shisui stood next to him.

"He's kidding. He's always my sparring partner." Shisui said.

"Awww, come 'Sui." Jashin said wrapping his left arm around Shisui's neck. "Just for today?"

Jashin looked at Shisui with a big lip jokingly curled out. Shisui rolled his eyes and nodded. Jashin glared at Hidan. He cracked his neck then his knuckles. I wasn't fased, I mean, Jasin limped for pete's sake. Like I was going to be afraid of a cripple.

"I'm supposed to be afraid of a fucking cripple?" I said smirking at Jashin.

"No, you don't have to. But after today you will shorty." Jashin said towering over me.

We glared at each other untill the teacher told us to sit down. Our teach' introduced himself as Pein. This is just great. Now if our teacher pisses us off we can get back at him in this class. This is fuckin sweet!

"This is Combat class. There will be no fighting on school premises besides this class. Get it, got it, good. Now, normies, as we call them, will be entering this school. This is an exclusive class for only you guys/girls. Having said that, let's start class. Each of you get a sparring partner." Pein finished.

We got into our pairs. I, of course, paired up with Jashin. Kira with Shisui. The red- head and the blonde paired up, think their names were Deidara and Sasori. A black- haired kid and a blue dude paired up, their names I believe were Kisame and Itachi. The a Black and white dude and a boy with an orange swirled mask paired up, they were ummm... Tobi and Zetsu. Kakuzu was last, poor heathen.

"What do we hace here? An odd number? You will pair up with Jashin and Hidan." Pein said.

"Don't get in my way." I shoute to him.

"Don't get in _my _way." He said to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him then turned.

Pein raised his hand, "Begin!" He shouted as his hand fell.

Once those words were spoken, Jashin's hair flared up. He appeared right behind me! I didn't even see him move. He grabbed my neck and raised me up a foot off the ground. He** was **strong! Not just for a fucking cripple, but for anybody. I floated there.

"Fuck you Jashin! You look like a fucking devil!" I smirked.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you have no clue what's going to happen next." Jashin sneered.

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers rock!! you shall be tortured till i return with another chapter! Sorry though!! XD I've been a lot lately and i might not be updating for a while. Doubt it but just to warn you. XD So yeah, please review!! It will for surely motivate me into writing more and stopping my other story!!


	3. counseler

my next chapter is finnaly in!!!!! i was gonna wait till my favs came in, but i got tired of waitin.

Dun own naruto or akatsuki or anything related to anime. i own kira jashin, the person not hidans jashin sama, and shisui!!!

by the way, this is Kakuzu's POV this time. Sorry for the slight change. ;^_^

________________________________________________________________

"Get ready brat!" Jashin smirked throwing Hidan into the far wall.

Everybody looked up from their own fight and stared at them. Kira and Shisui just kept on sparring, like nothing ever happened. Murmurs were heard from the crowd. All of a sudden, I detached my arm and attacked Jashin from behind. He grabbed his leg and tripped him. I smirked.

"Remember, you're fighting _two_ enemies." I said defiantly.

"You really shouldnt doubt who you're fightin'. Especially when I haven't even shown you my true potential." Jashin said dissapearing.

I stayed on gaurd. I ran to Hidan who was still stuck in the wall. _'Must've gotten knocked out by that blow.'_ I thought to myself. I pulled the albino out of the wall.

"Ow, YOU KNOW FUCKER! I AM- Oh, sorry Kakuzu." Hidan swore, then turned to Jashin. "HEY FUCKER! THAT FUCKIN HUUUUUURT! GET READY TO PAY." Hidan swore once again, he looked into the mist, but didn't see Jashin. He acted like he did though.

"Looks like you and I will have to fight together." I sighed. Great, I have to fight with a loudmouth. Joy.

"I am not gonna help_ you_! I can handle this" The purple haired boy said pointing to himself. He had scythe in his hand now. _'Where did he pull that from?'_ I asked myself, trying not to wonder too hard.

"Fine then, but from the look of how he just threw, sorry, tossed you into a wall, I'd say you need help." I said, teasing him and emphasizing the word 'tossed'.

He huffed and accepted my help. He would be needing it. From the looks of this guy, he was scary strong. I could probably take him with the help of Hidan. Maybe without Hidan. Just then, Jashin appeared right in front of Hidan. His eyes were blood red. He honestly looked like an insane maniac. He put up one of his hands and he started to collect something. I couldn't move at all. My brain wa sending signals, but I wasn't moving. I was terrified. Next thing I knew, Kira was standing in front of me. Her hair was standing up too, her eyes were reder than Jashin's, and a lot scarier.

"Learn to control your thirst for death, baka." She said angrily.

"What did you say to me?" Jashin's voice said, but he had gone somwhere. I looked around for the source and there he was. He had dodged the blow and was on the bleachers. I looked back at Kira. She moved so fast that I couldn't seeher, and yet Jashin dodged the blow like it was notyhing. Amazing.

Jashin leapt from the bleachers and tried to strike Kira. She just lazily side stepped it and Jashin flew into the ground, leaving a very big mark. Kira turned and started toward Jashin.

When she reached him, she poked his forehead. A big smoke cloud appeared for a second, then was blown away. Jashin had turned into a little boy! Hidan started cracking up, I snickered under my mask.

"Change me back you bitch!" He whined.

"Sure, when you start acting you're age I'll agree to turn you back. For futur references, don't call me the B word, it deosn't help your situation at all." Kira smirked.

Jashin mumbled some words under his breath and earned a smack from Kira. She started walking toward me and Hidan. She croutched down.

"You guys okay?" she asked very embarresed.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little scratch." Hidan said showing Kira a big gash in his arm.

"I'll fix him up." I said having one of my tentacles appear and start towards Hidan's arm.

"EW! Get it away from me!" Hidan yelped.

"Get over it, you're going to lose a lot of blood if you don't let me stitch you up." I argued.

Just then the bell rang. "Fuck!" I heard Hidan said.

"Could ya hurry it up a bit? I have a lot of homework." Hidan complained, watching all of the people leave the room.

"This takes time, now shut up." I said, getting vey irritated at Hidans squirming.

He scoffed at me. Then finnaly sat still. His gash looked a bit better when I got done. Hidan looked at my work with a surprised expresion.

"Hey, you do good work. Thanks asshole. By the way, I have a couple more wounds that I might need you to stitch up." He said with an embarrased expresion.

I sighed,"What else do you need stitched up?"

He took off his shirt. He was very muscular. He was well in shape, more than I thought at least. Nonetheless, he was ho-, I'm not gonna finish that sentence.

He had a few more gashes and splinters, it wouldn't be very hard though.

"So... um, how do you... um, work those... stringy things?" the zealot asked hesitantly. He moved his fingers when he said stringy things.

"They're apart of me, so my brain sends out signals and they move on command." I explained.

"Oh." Hidan replied.

We got to our dorm and we heard someone singing_. 'Was it Kira?_' I thought. I opened the door and there was Kira singing to the melody of a song, playing on her laptop. There wasn't any blackmail. Awww.

"We're back, you can stop singin'." Hidan so blandly stated.

"Sorry, I sing when I'm alone." She said scratching the back of her head sort of embarresed.

"We hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically. She answered me with a glare. I glared back.

Hidan sat on his bed. I heard his stomach growl. He was always hungry. He was always either eating or thinking of eating. But his figure is so slim. I wonder what he deos to keep his figure? Wait... did I just ask myself something about a weight issue? I must be losing it. Although... NO! I've got to stop thinking this. I am not gay. Anyway, if I was, I could get somebody better than a loudmouth whining bastard like Hidan.

"I have to interrupt this complete and disturbing silence. Do you want peperonis on your pizza?" Kira asked, looking as if Hidan's stomach was going to drive her up a wall.

"Yes." Hidan and I both answered at the same time. We gave each other a weird look.

I went back to my thoughts, Hidan went back to playing a video game, and Kira went back to doing... whatever she did on that laptop. Now, back to my thoughts. Was I really in love with Hidan? Nah. Why would I? I mean, Hidan is loud, obnoxious, annoying, a bitch, and most of all, he curses a little too much. I'll just keep it a secret.

--A couple weeks later--

It had been 3 weeks since I started thinking like this. I got over it and didn't tell anybody. For some reason, I felt like I just had to see the counseler. It was our free time so, I went to go talk to the counseler about this. When I stepped into her office... I was very surprised. It was Kira. I'm supposed to talk to my roommate about love issues. Great. Perfect, just perfect.

"Hello Kakuzu." she said happily. "What can I do ya' for today?"

"Um, nothing much I just wanted to talk about something. I'll talk it out with my-" I was cut off by Kira. "Keeping it to yourself is not a good idea. Your feelings will bottle up until oneday, you just implode from the pressure. You'll seriously dig yourself an early grave." she said. "Anything that is said in here is not allowed to leave this room. So, there's no worries." she added.

I sighed. I sat down in the chair and stared her down into a fight, trying to find some flinch or action that would mean she was lying. Nothing. Nothing happpened. Either she was really good at poker or she was telling the truth. Crap.

"Well. It all started yesterday, when we fought Jashin." I started.

"And so, ever since then, I've been having weird thoughts." I finished.

"Mmhm." she said.

"So. What can I do?" I asked, annoyed by her one word response. If you call that a word.

"Well, you can confront Hidan. You can wait, then confront Hidan. Or you can just sit around and let your mind think." Kira stated.

That wasn't enough options for me. It was either tell him or don't tell him. This was just great, no it was better than great. It was fantastic. (sarcasm)

"Promise you won't tell him." I asked giving her an 'or else' kind of death glare.

"Ok." she said. Just an old 'Ok'.

Today was not my day.

_________________________________________

sorry for the short chapter,but i made up by posting a halloween special!!! i hope you enjoy that!!! R&R plezzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!


	4. a kiss on halloween

here is my halloween special!!!!! hope you guys like it!!!!

disclaimer: dun own the akatsuki, naruto, or any manga or anime at all! i do own kira and jashin and shisui.

_______________________________________________________________________

It's been a month or two since I told Kira about... the feelings. It's also been weeks since normies started coming to our school too. Creepy. Their all so annoying. But I'm not alone with that opinion. Thank God.

"Hey Kakuzu, what you bein for halloween, un?" Deidara asked.

It was third hour and he's the only other in this class, besides Sasori.

"I'm being Kakuzu." I answered plainly. I was really going to be Frankenstein.

"Come on Kakuzu, un! Tell me, un! I want to know, un!" Deidara begged, intertwing her fingers and pouting.

"No. You can suffer from curiosity." Kakuzu said.

"I'll tell you what I'm bein', un. I'm bein' Link from The Legend of Zelda and Donna's bein' Zelda, un! Now please tell me what your bein, please, un!" he started to beg worse, and even began poking me. God she's annoying.

"Fine! I'm bein Frankenstein." I said very quietly.

"That would for surely look great on you, un!" She said excitedly."Can't wait to see it, un."

"Whatever." I answered.

-------After Lunch and Free Hour During Fourth Hour--------

It was fourth hour once again. The dumb announcements came on. They were just a waste of time.

"_As you all know, it is Halloween today. I do not want to see Halloween costumes on during school time. We will be having a dance after school. Anybody can come. That is where you may wear your costumes. You can hang out with your friends, dance, listen to music, and go into the teachers rooms. The teachers rooms will be decorated and we will have a contest to see who's room is decorated scariest. That will be all. Happy Halloween everybody." _

"Hey Kakuzu." Hidan asked.

"What?"

"You goin'?"

"Maybe. Why are you concerned?"

"No reason. Just wanted to see what you were gonna be for halloween."

"I'm being Frankenstein."

"I'm bein' the Grim Reaper! It's gonna' be fucking awesome!"

"Kay."

"You wanna' hang out at the dance?"

"What?"

"Just wonderin'. Me, Dei, Tachi, Kisa, and Sori are gonna' pull a prank on everybody."

"And you want me to join?"

"Yup. You could scare anybody. You've proven that time and time over in the dorms. Dumbass."

"It's easy to scare you." I snickered.

"Shut the fuck up. So ya' gonna go or what?"

"Why not?"

------After School At the Dance-------

It's halloween time and we all have our costumes on. Hidan was the Grim Reaper like he said he was gong to be. Kisame was a shark, disturbing in a way. Itachi was a Weasel for some odd reason. Deidara and Sasori were as they said 'Zelda and Link'. Whoever they were.

"Hey, where's Kira?" Hidan asked.

"Heard she was gonna' be singing tonight." Itachi said.

Next thing they knew, Kira was on stage. I heard Hidan say something to himself but I couldn't make out the words. Kira stood in the middle of the stage, ready to sing.

"Where'd Hidan go?" Itachi asked.

We all shrugged. Next thing we knew, the introduction to a song was playing. Wait... someone else was up there too. And another one! It's like they were coming from nowhere. Jashin appeared on stage.

_I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes *pucca pucca* ay  
__I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes *pucca pucca* ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes *pucca pucca* ay  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes *pucca pucca* ay_

_Come on. Ha. Yeah. Ha. Break down come on_

Jashin went to the side of the stage and crossed his arms while Kira, dressed as a vampire, and... Oh My God! Hidan was singing!

"Is that Hidan?" Kisame asked snikering through his teeth.

"Your asking the wrong person Kisame." Itachi said.

"That is Hidan!" Deidara pointed.

Kira: _Come on boy I've been waitin for somebody to pick up my stroll._

_Hidan: Well don't waste time give me a sign tell me how you wanna roll._

_Kira:I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow. There's enough room for both._

_Hidan:Well I can handle that you just gotta show me where its at. Are you ready to go?_

Hidan and Kira were dancing to the beat of the song. I hated her right now. It was like she was teasing me with his voice. His voice was beautiful. I couldn't believe how pretty it was. I wanted to pull him off stage and have him- I'm not gonna finish that thought. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was trying so hard not to blush, but that made me want to blush even more. I calmly walked out of the gym. I couldn't be in there listening to him sing and have them in there too. Kira was right, sadly. I'm gonna have to friken tell him or this feelings gonna' fester. Crap.

-----After party-----Hidan's Pov------

I quickly walked back to my dorm. I did NOT want to have to face those heathens and be harrased. I was gonna grab my coat and go trick-or-treatin'. Fuck, what was Kakuzu gonna think? Fuck! I didn't want to be harrased by Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori, let alone Kakuzu. Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck fuck.

I opened the door to my dorm and prayed to Jashin that 'he' wasn't there. Thank Jasin, he wasn't. But what was there was a note to the counselers office for tommorow. Crap! I didn't fuckin do anything. I wasn't liking this.

I discarded the note into my pocket and rushed out of my room. I swung open the door and I crashed into something. The thing I crashed into and I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes. HOLY SHIT! I CRASHED INTO KAKUZU AND WE WERE KISSING!!!!!!!! I quickly got off of him and sat on the floor. I looked around to make sure nobody was around. I could feel the blush coming to my face.

"Um... heh sorry Kakuzu. I um... didn't mean to um..." I was cut off. "What the fuck? You should really watch where you're going. Baka."

"Hey it wasn't my fuckin fault that you just supposedly fuckin appeared here right before fuckin I left." I ranted tryig to eep the subject off of what just happened and my singing.

"Actually it is your fault. You need to watch where you're going so don't blame me for your mistakes." Kakuzu shuddered and entered the room.

I glared at him right up until the door closed. "Dumbass."

Thank Jashin no one saw that though. Speaking of which, I grabbed my coat and left as quickly as I could. Just then I ran into Tobi. An annoying little goody two shoes.

"Hi Hidan-san. You are a really great singer!" He said.

I grunted and swiftly moved around him and left. That dumbass was dressed as a pumpkin. A fuckin pumpkin! Anyway, I just barely made it out without anyone coming after me. I didn't need anyone bothering me at the moment. When I turned around, I saw the single mosst person who wouldn't make fun of me. Kira.

"Sooooo. What took you so long?" She asked with a glint in her eye that just screamed _'I got some fuckin blackmail!'_

"Nothin much. I was actually hurrying." I said trying to avoid the... you know.

Kira came right up next to my ear and whispered 7 words. "I know what happened in the hall."

She pulled away and skipped away. I stood there shocked. How'd she see and I didn't even notice her? Fuck her, fuck her to damn hell. I ran up to her and kept my voice low.

"So, how much did you see?" I asked

"Enough." She answered with a smirk plastered on her face.

"You tell anyone I'll sacrifice you to Jashin."

"I know. Sooooo."

"So fuckin what?"

"What was it like? Kissing Kakuzu?"

"It was..."

"You liked it didn't you?"

"Hell no! I hat that fucking miser!"

"Sure ya do! that's why your stuttering."

"I'm not fucking stuttering! I just fuckin talk like this."

"... you liked it now admit it."

"No"

"Admit it."

"I hated it I hated it I hated it."

Kira walked in front of me and glared right at me.

"Admit it. I know you liked it and I promise not to tell anyone!"

"If I fuckin find out you told someone you must let me sacrifice you to Jashin."

"I promise. Anyway, I'm immortal so good luck sacrificing me!"

She giggled and ran away quickly. I sighed. 'Do i love the miser? Why would I though? I mean he's a money grubbing heathen. But now that I think about it... he is sort of hot without his mask. But... oh I just don't know anymore.' I thought to myself. I was going to regret this, but I'm gonna have to tell him. Great, just fuckin great.

________________________________________

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had tests and gym and going up north and lots more. i hope you enjoyed!!! please R&R!!!! by the way, guess whats happening next chapter????? your gonna have to wait!!!


	5. Kira and dorms

back with another chapter!!! hope you like it!!!!! XD

disclaimer: i own nothing except for Kira and jashin.

_____________________________________________

It was November 11. It was snowing at the time. I went to see the counseler. The most fucked up thing I could have possibly ever done. Why I did it I have no clue. But I did. Guess fucking what, the fucking counseler is Kira!!!! And Kakuzu was there. Boy was I uncomfortable. I couldn't even look him in the eye. It friken' sucked.

"Do you two know why I invited you both here?" She asked in her fucking glory. I swear she was fucking loving this.

"No and I honestly don't fucking care." I answered getting up to leave.

"You walk out and I'll spread a rumor about our little secret." She said taking her glasses off.

I growled and sat back down. I pouted and crossed my arms as I slumped in the chair.

"What do you mean by 'our little secret'?" Kakuzu asked hesitantly.

"Nothing that concerns you Kakuzu." Kira said putting her glasses back on.

"By the way, why do you have fucking glasses?" I asked.

"Because I wear contacts during the day and after school I take them off." She responded. The little fucker.

"Now, is there anything you two would like to say to each other?" She asked looking at the two of us.

"No." we said at the same time.

"Mmmhm." she said in disbelief.

"Fuck you." I said.

I was not gonna tell him about what happened. I mean ever since then I've had this strange feeling about him. I started noticing all the 'cute' things about him. Once you get to know him, he's hawt!

"You want me to say something? Or should you?" She asked. I wasn't sure if the question was directed at me or if it was to Kakuzu.

"You tell him." We both said at the same time.

I looked at him and he looked at me. He had something to hide too. Was it that he liked me too? I don't know but I sure as fuck wasn't going to say anything.

"What do you mean by 'you tell him'?" Kakuzu asked me in a tone that was very annoying.

"What do _you _mean by 'you tell him'?" I asked back in a mocking tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Kakuzu mocked back.

"Both of you! Quit arguing. I tell him." she once again was directing to both of us, wonder why. "Kakuzu, Hidan has a crush on you and he loved the kiss that you two had. Hidan, same to you."

Kakuzu blushed and looked at me in disbelief. I blushed and looked away. Crap! Why did I let her tell him? I am an idiot. He's gonna fucking hate me and sleep with one eye open now. Fuck!

"Hey Hidan." Kakuzu said to me.

I didn't move. I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said irritated.

I turned my head slowly, "What." I said slowly opened one of my eyes.

He laughed. "You look like an idiot." He said.

Was he mad at me, was he disgusted with me? Well, if he was I sure couldn't tell.

"Thanks a lot fu-" I was cut off by a kiss. He was actually kissing me! I couldn't believe it. He had his eyes closed. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. He stuck his tongue into my mouth, trying to claim dominance. I stuck my tongue into his mouth, fighting back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He tasted so good. I never wanted the kiss to end. He kissed so good. I was still learning. I mean, I'd never liked anyone that much. But him, he was different. He was like me. Weird, that's what we both were. He pulled away. Damn.

"So I'm guessing you like me." I said with an idiotic smirk on my face.

He kissed me teasingly. I pulled him into another kiss, but it was interrupted by Kira. Damn that fucker.

"You can go to your dorm and do that. But not in here. I also must remind you that I am not alowed to tell this to anyone." she said getting up and leaving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's just playing mind games." Kakuzu said glaring at the door.

"So ya' wanna' go back to the dorm?" I asked with a little bit of blush still on my face.

Kakuzu nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. I walked with him. I walked a couple inches behind him, trying not to make it clear that I was looking at his butt. He looked over his shoulder after every couple of steps to make sure I was still there. We finnaly got back to our dorm. We walked in and all was silent. Kira wasn't there either. For once I was thankful to be alone with Kakuzu. He closed the door slowly and locked it.

Kakuzu wrapped his arms around my waist and took me into a deep kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell onto my bed. His fingers ran through my hair. That kiss was so deep. We both pulled back up for air. I stared into his emerald colored eyes. They were beautiful. I pulled Kakuzu into another long kiss. I was very thankful for having Kira as a friend.

-------The Next Day------

It was a Saturday today.I had slept in Kakuzu's bed that night. He held me close. I didn't feel like getting up this morning. But of course, we just_ had_ to have an assembly. But it was only for 'us'. Wonder what it was about and why the normies weren't coming. Ah well. I had Kakuzu, I didn't fucking care about the world right now.

Kakuzu, Kira, and I sat on the very top bench. I sat next to Kakuzu and Kira sat on the other side of me. She had her laptop with her. And an evil fuckin' smirk on her face. I didn't like that look.

"Hey Kira. Why do you have that evil smirk on your face?" I asked hesitantly.

"Shh! I can't hear what Madara sensei is saying." Deidara shushed.

"Fuck off you dumbass lesbo! Go do Sasori." I barked.

"At least I can get layed. Also, go suck a dick!" Deidara barked right back.

I responded by flipping her off. That'll teach the bitch.

"Now as I was saying, we will be changing dorms do to more students staying here." Madara said.

I glared at him. It took all my power, and a little help from Kakuzu, not to curse him out.

"First I will say the new dorm matchings." Madara pulled out a piece of paper. "Jashin and Shisui, Tobi and Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu, Itachi and Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame, and Kira and Sakure. That concludes this assembly."

"That dumbass. I hate that fucker."

_____________________________________________________

Hope you liked the fluff!!! please R&R!! by the way, i own sakure!! just wait till you meet her!


	6. Inspiration

Next chapter! Yay!!! hope you like it!!! 'member, reviewing makes me happy! and it also inspires me to write!  
If you just said fuck you to the computer, well then, fuck you too. XDXD jkjkjk!

Kakuzu's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Jashin Kira and Sakure.

__________________________________________________________________

"What the hell? Why didn't you fucking tell us that this was going to fucking happen?" Hidan shouted.

"Well, I wanted you guys to have at least one night together. Anyway, I've heard that Itachi and Kisame are together. So, I figured put you guys with them." Kira said, still only paying attention to her laptop.

"Hidan, relax. Were still together. You're acting like the world is going to come to an end." I stated dryly

"Because it fucking is!" Hidan screamed back.

"You guys don't have to fucking yell!" Said a strange voice.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, I'd like you guys to meet my foster sister, Sakure. Sakure, these are the guys I was telling you about." Kira said, actually turning her laptop off.

"Nice to meet ya' fuckers!" Hidan and Sakure said at the same time.

"Um... weird." They both said at the same time again.

"That fuckers copying me!" Sakure shouted to Kira and Hidan shouted to Kakuzu.

"Sakure, quit playing actual mind games." Kira said, smacking her upside the head with her laptop.

"Awww, but Kira! It's fun to play with minds!" Sakure whined.

"No." Kira said, hitting her again. "Come on, we need you to try out for chorus."

"'Kay... meanie." Sakure whispered the 1st part.

"Oh, I forgot to show you guys something." Kira said, sitting back down and opening her pictures on the laptop.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Jashin!" Hidan just stared in horror at what Kira had on her laptop.

I peered over Hidan's shoulder. I saw why he was afriad. Kira had taken pictures of us last night, while we were sleeping. She put them under the label 'HidaKaku'. I hated her sooooo much right at that moment. That dumbass is going to die, that's for sure.

"Well, I gotta' go, see ya'!" She said disappearing in a smoke cloud.

"I'm gonna' fucking sacrifice her to Jashin." Hidan muttered to himself.

By now everyone was out of the assembly room. So I decided to wrap my arm around him comfortingly. He nuzzled his head into my chest. I kissed him on the forehead and whispered something in his ear. "We'll live, Hidan." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Thanks Kuzu." he whispered back.

He looked up at me with his pink eyes.

"Can I go kill Kira now! Please!" Hidan said, giving me the cheesiest smile in the world.

"Fine, but I'm coming too." I said back.

Hidan smirked evily, then dragged me to the music room. It was at the farthest hall in the school_. 'How do Kira and Hidan make it on time for this class?_' I thought to myself. We stopped in front of the door. Hidan, surprisingly, knocked before entering. We both heard an OK from the chorus teacher. Hidan slowly opened only to find that Sakure was about to sing a song.

"Hello Konan sensei! We would like to borrow Kira san for a second." Hidan said nicely, scaring me.

"I'm sorry Hidan san, but Kira was just about to try out for a lead in the musical that's coming up. I also heard that you wanted to try out for the other lead! How about it! You can tryout right after Kira!" Konan sensei said cheerfully.

I looked at Hidan. He gave me an embarrassed look and scratched the back of his head. Then the intro to a song began to play. Kira waited patiently for the notes. Then she began to sing.

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading  
From all the things that we are  
And are not saying  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn_

She sang it so beautifully. Like it was apart of her soul. She was almost as good as Hidan. I looked over at Hidan. He had his eyes closed. He was listening to the sweet melody. His hand brushed against mine. He grabbed my hand and held it. I guess he didn't care what his music teacher thought of him. He layed his head on my shoulder. I hesitated, but I layed my head on top of his.

_What about now  
What about today  
What if your making me, All that I was meant to be  
What if our love, Never went away  
What if it's lost behind, With words we could never find_  
_Baby before it's too late  
Baby before it's too late  
Baby before it's too late  
What about now_

After the last note, Hidan opened his eyes lazily and hugged my arm.

The music director and Sakure both clapped.

"Bravo Kira! Bravo! Hidan, it's your turn now." Konan said, looking over to me and Hidan.

Hidan let go of my arm and walked over to Konan sensei. He stood in ready position.

"So, he is your inspiration, Hidan." Konan sensei asked.

Hidan just nodded. Kira pushed a button on her iPon and walked over to where I was standing.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked Kira.

"Well, the other day, we had to write about what our inspiration was. Hidan didn't write anything at all. Konan sensei noticed that Hidan's paper wasn't in the pile. So she asked him what his inspiration was. He said he had no inspiration. That was before your guys' kiss. After that, Hidan began to sing more beautifully. Konan sensei asked him what happened. Hidan said that he had found his inspiration." Kira explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! _I _was Hidan's inspiration. Why me? Was it because he loved me, or was it because we were the same? I didn't know, but I sure was appaled. I mean, I knew Hidan loved me but, I didn't think I could be someones inspiration. I was in a way, happy to hear that though.

_At least there's you  
And at least there's me  
Can we get this back  
Can we get this back  
To how it used to be Yeah  
To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be Yeah  
To how it used to be  
To how it used to be_

"Very good Hidan. I wouldn't be surpprised if you two got the leads!" Sakure said.

"Whatever." Hidan scowled.

He walked back over to me. He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the room.

"Kakuzu is it? I would like to talk to you." Konan sensei said.

Hidan let go of my arm. "Meet me in the art room." I whispered to him. Hidan smiled and ran off. I walked back inside. Kira and Sakure were asked to leave.

"I'm still wondering why you would be his inspiration. When I saw you two together, I saw why. You two are in a relationship, aren't you?" Konan sensei said.

I didn't answer. I felt completely embarressed about talking to a teacher about this kind of thing. I nodded a bit.

She got up and walked out of the door. She stopped right before the door and said, "Thank you."

-----Art Room----

"What took you so fucking long?" Hidan asked.

I didn't answer. I just sat in the seat next to him. He got up and sat on my lap. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"What'd she say to you?" He asked, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"She just wondered if we were together." I told him.

He glared at me. "You told her didn't you."

I smiled under my mask. I pulled my mask down and gave him a kiss. He didn't care if people knew, I knew it. He would probably just be a little embarrased. He started to unbutton my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fuck me." He said.

"Why?" I asked teasingly.

"'Cause I want you to fuck me. That's why." he said pulling me into a kiss.

_________________________________________________________________

they are just so cute together. i had to have Sakure in there to bug Hidan. she thinks it's funny to bug him!

Sakure: 'Cause it is fun.

Hidan: No it's not.

Sakure: Wanna' bet?

all right then, going off track. sorry! by the way, will someone please tell me what AU stands for. i can figure out any other one except for AU. I greatly appreciate it and yes i know i'm an idiot. deal with it people.

Please R&R!!!! it makes me write faster!!! (not really, I just like it when people review ^_^ it makes me happy!!!!)


	7. Hello Mommy Dearest

hello!!!! I'm back with another chapter!!!! and thank you to all the people who responded to my question! but, at least I learned something new!!! anyway, here we go with another chapter!!! hope you all enjoy!!!

Disclaimer no jutsu *poof*

just for the record, i seriously had no clue what AU stood for, I do now though!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

It had been two months since Kira got me and Kakuzu together. I was always with him now. I liked spending time with him. He made me feel special. This is a feeling I've never had. I mean, I've always been shunned either because I was an albino or because I was an orphan. Kira and Kakuzu both treated me differently. I was happy I took the scholarship.

"Hey, Hidan! Get your ass out of bed!" Itachi said throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey! That fucking hurts! What time is it?" I asked, throwing my shoe at his head.

"It's ten o'clock. That may be a bit early for you Hidan, but I want to be alone." Itachi said, throwing his book at Hidan's head.

I looked up with a smirk on my face and turned to look at Itachi. "What, is Kisame gonna' give you a blowjob?" I teased.

It wouldn't be the first time. Me and Kakuzu came back to my dorm one night and we saw the most horrid thing on earth. Pale fishboy Kisame giving the rodent Itachi a blowjob! It was so sick. You can probably paint a pretty picture. At least you didn't have to see for yourself. I was about to gouge my eyes out.

"Shut up about that! It's not like you've ever gotten' a blowjob. For all that I know, you're probably the one giving the blowjob!" He said, falling onto the ground from laughter.

I got out of bed and punched him in the face. "At least he says I love you! Poor Kisame is probably starving from not hearing those words." I yelled, putting my pants on and dodging many attacks from Itachi.

"Don't you dare talk about my seme, wait... I mean-" "So, your an uke too. HAHAHAHAHAHA! You little liar!" I interrupted, falling flat on my face from tripping over Itachi's sneakers. Itachi's face came over with a slight blush.

"So! Your an uke!" Itachi yelled, trying to escape the metaphorical hole he dug.

"So, at least I don't go around saying I'm seme!" I barked back, grabbing my stuff and opening the door to leave.

"Why not? Aren't you embarrased being the bitch in the relationship?" Itachi asked, his voice getting softer.

"Sometimes, but I love Kakuzu. So, I honestly don't care as long as I get to be with him." I said back, closing the door behind me.

I walked calmly to Kakuzu's room. It had been our old one, so his dorm was easy to find. I tried the knob of the door, but it was locked. I knocked loudly and demanded in. _Why wasn't he letting me in? _I pounded on the door harder until... CRACK! Oops.

"What the _hell_?" Kisame said, gaping at me through the hole in the door.

"Umm... where's Kakuzu?" I asked embarrased.

"In the gym! Why did you punch a _hole_ in the freakin' _door_?" Kisame demanded.

"Umm... gotta' go." I stated, running very very fast to the gym.

I opened the door to the gymnasium and gasped. They were setting up the decorations for the Christmas concert! They were red, blue, white, green, and gold! They were arranged so neatly! I saw why Konan sensei was the one leading the chorus! She was good at it, and she knew how to put up one hell of a Christmas show! I scanned the area searching for my Kakuzu. I couldn't find him anywhere. Damn that Kisame! He told me he was here!

"Hey Hidan!" Sakure said, popping out from behind me and scaring the living shit out of me.

"Holy crap!" I shouted in fright.

"Crap is holy now... wow." She said jokingly. "So what are you doin' here?"

"I came looking for Kakuzu. You seen him?" I asked, pissed.

"Look up." She said.

I looked up, Kakuzu was setting the star on top of the big Christmas tree. He couldn't get it to stay. So I climbed up the tree, which was really fucking tall! I sat right next to him and helped him balance the star.

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked.

"Comin' to find you. Dumbass, why didn't you tell me?" I pouted with my arms folded.

"Didn't think you'd be up yet." He said shrugging off the question.

"Dumbshit." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I nuzzled my head into his broad chest.

"You enjoy this." Kakuzu said.

I nodded. Kakuzu kissed my head. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his mask down so I could see his lips. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at me and pulled me into a long kiss. He pushed me onto the surface of platform we were sitting on. "... 'Kuzu." I whispered. He gently kissed my neck, stopping soon after realizing that we weren't in the privacy of a locked room. He helped me up and down the stairs.

"Hey Ka-" I said tripping and falling into his arms. He caught me with ease.

"Klutz." He said snickering under his mask.

"Shut the fuck up." I said smacking him a little.

"Aww, how sweet!" Sakure teased.

I flipped her off while glaring daggers at her. She flipped me off back, also calling me a dumbass.

"Sakure! I need your help." Konan sensei said.

"Comin'" She responded.

"Peice a shit." I said.

"What's with you today?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nothin'. Just pissed 'cause Itachi woke me up. The dumbass." I said, snuggling my head into Kakuzu's chest.

"Nice." He laughed.

"Not funny! I'd much rather be woken up by you! And you hit me in the head!" I yelled.

Kakuzu grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the gym. He pinned me to a wall in the only deserted hallway. He pulled his mask down and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He covered his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into the kiss. We pulled up for breath. Kakuzu did some hand signals and we poofed into his room. He continued kissing me. I pulled away a little.

"Ka... Ka... Kakuzu! Hold up a second!" I barely got the words out.

"What? I'm never in the mood and the one time- WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FUCKING WALL?" Kakuzu yelled inspecting the damage.

"Heh, sorry 'Kuzu!" I smiled sweetly, trying to get out of trouble.

"You're paying for this." He said monotoniously.

"I know." I said putting my head down in dispair.

"Kidding. I'll jack some of Kisame's money." Kakuzu said.

I grabbed his waist and looked up at him, "You'd do that for me?!"

Kakuzu nodded, bending down and kissing me on the cheek. I ripped his mask off and threw a hard kiss on him. We pulled out for a breath of air. Kakuzu's eyes scanned my body. He pushed me onto the bed and hopped on top. I looked into his bright green eyes. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Nibbling on his strings, I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He unzipped my pants and kissed my neck. I wriggled out of my pants and kicked them onto the ground. "Kakuzu, get off for a second." I asked. He rolled next to me. He put his arms around his waist and nibbled my ear.

"Ka... Ka... Kakuzu!" I whined.

Kakuzu licked my neck gently. It felt so fucking good. I licked his stitches on his face. I took my shirt off and reached for Kakuzu's pants' zipper. He pulled them off and took his dominant place on top of me. I kissed his cheeks until I got to his lips. I kissed him hard. He kissed back, hard into the soft bed. Next thing I knew, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Let me in! And, how'd you fix the door?!" Kisame shouted through the wall.

"Fuck you!" I shouted to Kisame.

"No, that's Itachi's job. Just, *sigh* slide 20 bucks under the door and I'll leave you guys alone." Kisame argued.

Kakuzu used his black strings and slid the money under the door. Kisame thanked them and took Itachi and left.

"Now, where were we?" Kakuzu asked, going right back to where he was.

He kissed my neck and led a trail of kisses down to my chest.

"Knock knock! May I come in Kakuzu?" said a strange but familiar voice.

Kakuzu pulled up his pants and opened the door so he could talk through it.

"What do you- Mom?!" Kakuzu said, quickly closing the door.

"I'll be out in a sec, Mom!" Kakuzu yelled through the door. "Hidan, get dressed."

"What if I don't want to?" I teased.

"Then you miss the chance to meet my Mom." Kakuzu said slipping on his shirt and throwing me my pants.

He came and squated near the bed. He grabbed my hand and put a quick kiss on it.

"I really want you to meet her. Please!" Kakuzu begged.

He was so cute! "What's in it for me?" I asked eargerly.

"*sigh* I'll fuck your brains out." Kakuzu kept his voice low the entire time so his mom couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"And..." I said, wanting one more thing.

"And what? Wait... I'm not giving you a blowjob." Kakuzu huffed.

"Then I'm not meeting your folks." I protested.

"But... fine. Just hurry up and get dressed." Kakuzu agreed.

"Do your parents kmow your bi or gay or whatever you call it?" I asked pulling my pants up.

"Yes." Kakuzu answered, helping me with my shirt.

Kakuzu turned the knob to open the door. Standing outside was Kakuzu's mom. She had bright green eyes and blonde hair. She had a slim figure, and was a bit muscular. Not as much as Kakuzu, not nearly as much. She greeted her son with a 'hello', and me with a 'nice to meet you'. What a suck up.

"Hey 'Kuzu, aren't you gonna' introduce us?" I asked, intertwining our arms. I could feel the embarrasment running up and down his spine.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Hidan. I told you about him in our letters. Hidan, this is my Mom." Kakuzu introduced.

"Hello Hidan." She greeted kindly, nothing like Kakuzu. "So, you're bi as well?"

"Um... no, I'm just going out with Kakuzu for no fucking reason." I said sarcastically. Not really gonna' care what she thinks. I only care if 'Kuzu loves me.

Kakuzu nudged me to be a little nicer.

"Kakuzu, judging Hidan by first impression, he's an ass." she said sternly.

I see why Kakuzu's always so strict with how first impresions go.

_____________________________________________________________________

hope you liked it!!!! my next chapter will be coming shortly! depends on how much homework I get. i usually get alot. blame geography.

Well, i had to have hidan meet someone in kakuzus family!!! just wait till next chapter!!!!


	8. Showing Mom Around

sorry for the long wait peoplez. i have lots to do around the house and plus theres homework. i will not be posting any chapters for a while because i shall be out of reach from a working computer... next time i update it will be with two chapters. one is a holiday based one so i have to do it. well, to the chapter!

Disclaimer: ownz nothin' only sakure and kira.

enjoy!!! XD

Kakuzu's POV this time

________________________________

She thinks he's an ass. Great. He just has to use sarcasm all the friken time. He can be such a pain sometimes.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

Hidan huffed and walked back into the room.

"Mom, please, i like him a lot. I..." My voice trailed off slightly.

"Honey, I approve of your relationship, I was just hoping for someone a little... oh what's the word? Polite." She said not really thinking that hard.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Why don't you show me around?" She chimed.

"'Kay. Just let me tell Hidan." I said.

I entered the room quietly. Hidan was laying on the bed, waiting for me. He looked at me seductively. "'Kuzu, why don't we get right back to where we were?" Hidan asked licking his lips. God he looked hot. I kept a straight face though. I walked over to him. He pulled on my shirt, telling me to take it off. I smirked at this remark and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, can't. Gotta' show Mom around. Be back later. Unless you wanna' come too." I said kissing his cheek a little.

"I'll go, only to piss your Mom off." Hidan said with a grin coming to his face.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Welcome." Hidan responded.

Hidan and I left the room and joined my Mom in the hallway. _'Don't make yourself look to much of an ass._' I thought to myself. "Ready." I told her. She nodded and walked with me and Hidan down the hall. Hidan got his arm to wrap around mine and held my hand. I struggled a little but he held on.

It was probably the most boring thing on earth that I could have possibly done. Hidan wouldn't quit bitching about how bored he was or how much he wanted me to fuck him. *sigh* Mom wouldn't quit asking dumb questions about the school, and when Hidan wasn't looking, she asked questions about our relationship. It sucked.

"What's that sound?" Mom said closing hr eyes to focus on where the lovely sound was coming from.

"Hunh, oh, that's Kira. She has practice with the chorus teacher every weekend." Hidan answered.

"How would you know?" She asked.

Here we go again.

"Um... I just um... I'm in chorus." the albino said queitly.

"Hunh?" Mom said walking near Hidan a bit to hear him better.

"Why don't I introduce you to her?" I asked, saving Hidan's butt from humiliation.

"That would be nice 'Kuzu honey." She said giving me a kiss and walking out of the room we were currently occupying.

Hidan opened his mouth to interject but, I pulled him back and gave him a kiss. He said one thing after that. "You're my fucking 'Kuzu." He pouted.

We entered the gym where Kira was practicing with the choir director, Konan-sensei.

She was singing part of there winter program. She sang pretty loud. A little too loud. Hidan stood at the door waiting. I stopped myself from walking in remembering what happened last time. Mother walked in, I tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Who dares to enter this auditorium of the arts?!" Sakure teased, but without a smile.

The music was paused by Kira. "Stop fooling around you dork. Let her enter, doubt she'll even be here for the real thing any way."

"You're the dork." Sakure whispered to herself.

"Enter. Hey Hidan, we need you to sing the guy part, you mind?" Sakure asked.

"Um... I'd rather-" Hidan was cut off.

"Scaredy-cat!" Kira teased. "You just can't sing the notes, right."

Hidan became angry with this statement. Kira knew damn well that Hidan could sing, beautifully at that.

"I'll fuckin show you!" Hidan stormed on stage.

Kira smirked to herself, knowing that woud work. I sat down, hoping that my mom wouldn't judge Hidan. Mom actually looked pleased to be able to hear the concert.

Konan-sensei stood in front and presented the show,"I thank you for being here today, yada yada yada, now with that... let us begin."

Music to there song began to play. Hidan, Sakure, and Kira stood at there mikes ready. (AN: Sakure is alto, Kira is soprano, and I dont care what Hidan is.)

_The twelve days of Christmas is a special time of year  
With lot's of joyus carols in the air  
And now we sing for you  
A dozen of the best  
Christmas songs you hear everywhere_

_Deck the halls with the boughs of holly  
Fa la la la la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa la la la la la la la_

It was so friken beautiful. And I don't say that every day. I didn't pay that much attention to Kira and Sakure's voice. Hidan's was just too beautiful and graceful. I even saw my Mom tear up when they started to sing halelujah. When they finished, Hidan came straight to me and sat next to me. He lay his head on my shoulder and didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Hidan." I whispered in his ear.

He looked up at me. "What the fuck do you want? I was comfy." He said putting his head back on my arm.

"Ma' wants to say something." I said barely choking out the words. I hope she didn't think any less of him.

Hidan looked up at this statement. He looked like he was going to curse her out. (AN: Yes, I say curse instead of cuss. Dun ask.) "Kakuzu and I are in fucking love. So I don't care if you think I'm a pussy and you can go stick a stick up your ass if you don't think Kakuzu loves me." Hidan ranteed and sat down on me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. _'Please don't make me transfer. I do need him.' _I thought and pleaded to myself.

"Well, I was going to say that your voice is incredible, but I think that I should get going f that's the way you think of me." Mom stood up and exited the gym.

"By the way, Kakuzu honey." Mom said.

"Hm." I said.

"I approve." She said with a smile on her face.

I had my face burried iin Hidan's back at the moment, but she knew I was happy. And so did Hidan.

--Back in Hidan's dorm--

Nobody had been there at the moment. Hidan thanked his Jashin-sama and I thanked God.

"You still owe me, 'member." Hidan said with a wild grin.

"*sigh* I know." I said pushing Hidan onto the bed and locking the door.

Hidan was **_very_** happy that night.

_________________________________________

Im still sorry about updating so late!!! but yeah, wont be here next week. so don't expect anything from any story for a week.


	9. Christmas

hello peoples!!! im back from my week off!!! i so happy!!! its so friken cold and wet up north! i hate the cold for sure!!!! well, as i promised last chapter, there are two chapters this time. i hope you all like!!! ^^

sorry for the late update and the shortness of the chapter! hope you all forgive me! ^^

Disclaimer: i own nothin'

enjoy XD

Hidan's POV this time

_______________________________________________________________________________

December 25th. One of the best holiday's for kids. Not for this kid though. I've never even celebrated Christmas. Probably because I've never had anybody to celebrate it with. I wonder what it's going to be like this year with Kakuzu. Who knows. I hope I get to be with him. Besides that, this is going to be one hell of a holiday.

--

I woke up in my and Itachi's shared room as usual. I got up and went to the bathroom. Fixed my hair. Annoyed Itachi. Went to go find Kakuzu. Everything seemed normal today. But I knew it wasn't going to be normal.

I walked calmly down the hall only to be greeted by the annoying Tobi.

"Hey Hidan-san! Merry Christmas! I hope your having a wonderful Christmas!" Tobi chimed.

"It's been fucking woderful, what do you think?" I monotoniously said.

"Aw, come on Hidan-san. Everybody loves Christmas!" Tobi said cheerfully.

"Fuck off." I said walking around the annoyance.

"Hold on Hidan-san! Tobi wanted to ask you something." Tobi said.

"*sigh* What the fuck is it?" I asked, really wanting some random person come and save me.

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Tobi asked, really wanting to know.

After the long hallway, I reached Kakuzu's room. I took the spare key Kakuzu gave to me and opened the door. Boy was I surprised. Kakuzu was decorating a tree that Kisame got yesterday. Kakuzu looked at me, and I even think he blushed a little. He was standing on a little stool with a peice of garlaned in his mouth. I snickered a little and walked over to him.

"So, you look ridicuous." I snickered, pulling the fuzzy garlane out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well... blame Kisame for not helping me." He huffed.

"Need some help?" I asked, laughing a little.

Kakuzu glared at me. "Sure."

I grabbed some of the ornaments and began putting them on. The ornaments ranged from the occasional red, green, white orbs to candycanes to even some little birds. Some were kind of cute in a way. I'd never admit it though. I pushed away some of the boxes to find the topper. It was an angel. She was white and had blonde hair. She had two wings and a gold halo. Just like every other angel out there.

"There. It's perfect." Kakuzu said, after about a fucking hour of putting on the decorations.

"Nuh uh. You forgot the angel." I said, pointing to the doll.

"That's not a topper, baka. That was a... gift." Kakuzu said, scratching his head embarrased a little.

"What fucker gives a tree topper as a gift?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you! It's not a topper! It's a stuffed doll, okay!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Why would you of all people have a stuffed doll?" I said, bursting out into laughter.

"Because... because... because my little sister gave it to me the christmas before she died." Kakuzu said, I could see the pain in his eyes.

Kakuzu sat down on the bed. I followed slowly, sitting next to him. I intertwined our fingers. "I didn't know." I said, trying to help. He turned his head to look at me. Tears were building at the edges of his eyes. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sorry." I whispered in his ear.

_Knock Knock_

Kakuzu wiped his tears and shouted,"Come in."

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Kira and Sakure said joined.

Kira handed Kakuzu and I wrapped boxes. They were presents. _I _got a present! I opened it quickly, wrapping paper flying in the air. I opened the box to find an iPod dock! Kakuzu got another copy of his favorite book.

"Holy shit! This is fuckin' awesome! Thanks Kira!" I thanked.

"Thanks Kira." Kakuzu said already beginning the first chapter of his book.

Kira smiled,"Knew you guys would like those gifts!"

"Well, we gotta get going! See ya' next week." Sakure said almost dragging Kira out of the room.

I looked up in confusion. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home." Sakure said. "We gotta' be with Ko-kun and the othrs for new years."

"Or he'll get very mad at us." Kira added.

"Can we come?" I asked, curious of what Kira's family was like.

"No." Kakuzu said. "You can go."

"It won't be any fucking fun if your not there!"

"I'm not gonna' go somewhere I don't have to."

"Party pooper."

"You also don't want Hidan meeting your dad, right?" Kira butted in.

Kakuzu looked up from his book and glared at Kira, who smirked triumphantly. "No, it's just that I don't feel like traveling."

"Come on 'Kuzu! It'll be fun!" I begged.

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"Pretty please Kakuzu-chan!"

"... fine."

______________________________________________________

willl have the next chapter out tommmorow! lot's of homework today and the days before, so I haven't had any time to write. i've also been sick, it friken sucks. so, sorry! please R&R


	10. Daddy and Koubi

i'm back! sorry i couldn't update yesterday! i had junk to do and this wan't finished. so yeah... sorry if this tottaly sucks, i had a rough friken day at school these past days. it sucks.

{Disclaimer here}

Hope you like!

+________________________________________+

The trip had not been a very long one. At the beginning, it was horrible. One reason. Sakure was driving. She was possibly the worst driver on Earth. Kira, Hidan, and Kakuzu were holding onto those handles on the car for dear life. Then, thank God and Jashin-sama, Kira made Sakure pull over and they switched. Besides that, the trip was fine. Kira turned on the radio and everything was calm. Until_ that _song came on. Then it was a living nightmare for Kakuzu.

_'I love you  
You love me  
Were all one big family'_

"Turn that fucking shit off!" Kakuzu yelled.

It was none other than the horrid Barney song! (run for our lives!) They tried to ignore it, but it was so unbearable!

"I'm trying! It won't friken turn off!" Kira screamed back.

Then, all of a sudden, the song stopped. They all thanked God, or Jashin-sama, and the next song came on. It was a new song by Nickelback. And of course, being in a car with a bunch of chorus students, excluding Kakuzu, they began to sing the lyrics. Kira new all of them, Sakure was practically mumbling the words, and Hidan only new the chorus. They jammed to this tune.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone care s  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
Everyone wants to know theyre not alone  
Theres somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there' _

"Man I fucking love this song!" Hidan said.

Kakuzu wasn't paying that much attention. Once the hated song, Barney, turned off, he continued his 'oh so interesting' book.

--

Like I said before, the ride was fine. They finnaly arrived after a couple of hours. They stepped out and saw a huge mansion. Hidan didn't know this, but apparently, Kira's big brother was a famous book writer.

Hidan flew out of the car. "Holy shit that's one huge motherfucking house!" He said.

Kira just shrugged. "You won't be stayin' in it. Your gonna' go over Kakuzu's house." she said.

"Hunh?" Hidan replied.

"Kakuzu's dad works with Koubi(her big brother)." Sakure explained.

Hidan looked dumbfounded. All he could say was 'wow'.

"But for the moment, we'll be here. 'Til Dad picks us up." Kakuzu added.

Kira opened the front door to her house. Hidan looked inside and could've sworn he'd gone to heaven. The house was huge! It had a giant staircase that led to the door. On it was a tall man. He had bright orange hair and it hung in his eyes. He wore a red shirt with black pants.

"Chiwassu Koubi-kun!" Kira and Sakure said in unison.

"Chiwassu Kure-kun and Ki-kun!" Koubi said back.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said to himself.

"They speak Japanese in their house. Koubi will talk normal to us though." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan watched Kira and Sakure get a hug from Koubi before he turned to them. He studied their appearences for a moment and happily walked over.

"It's very nice to meet you Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san." Koubi greeted. "Your father will be here shortly Kakuzu."

"Thank you." Kakuzu responded.

Hidan followed Kira, Sakure, and Kakuzu to another room. It had a Wii and a fake guitar.

"You know what Guitar Hero is?" Sakure asked.

"Um... no." He answered.

"Boy have you been liven' in a hole." Sakure responed.

She picked the fake guitar up and turned on the Wii. After clicking on a little panel on the screen and seeing many previews, they came to the main screen. Sakure pressed free play and picked a song. She got her fingers into ready position and began rocking.

It was so funny to watch Sakure play that guitar! She friken sucked at it! No wonder she deosn't play any instruments.

--

It didn't take long for Kakuzu's dad to come. But, when Hidan met his dad, it seemed sort of awkward. He was tall, _super _tall. He looked almost like Kakuzu except his eyes were a dark brown. He sort of scared Hidan a bit. He just seemed to not be interested in Hidan. Hidan felt scared and offended all at the same time. It was weird.

"Hey! 'Kuzu, what's up with your fuckin' dad?" Hidan asked, sitting on Kakuzu's bed.

"My dad has a grudge against something I said back then. He also has a problem with my sexuality. Nothin' basically."

"What'd you say?"

"Told him I wasn't going to become a surgeon and he flipped."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yup."

"What are you gonna' be then?"

"A lawyer."

"Cool."

"Liar."

"Shut the fuck up! At least you have your fuckin' future figured out! It sucks for me 'cause I have squat planned out."

"You have one thing planned out."

"I do?"

"... You'll be with me."

"... Guess that's fuckin' true." Hidan grinned and layed back to stare at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you want me to meet your dad?" Hidan asked.

"I didn't want him to be mean to you."

"Fuckin' seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"... Baka."

"Hunh?"

"Japanese."

Hidan gave a glare and decided to smack Kakuzu. He presumed he was insulting him and wanted to make a come back.

"Fakaa."

"I understood that, baka."

"Quit calling me a fuckin' baka and I'll quit callin' you a fakaa."

"... Fine."

Hidan grinned again and gave Kakuzu a swift kiss on the cheek. He heard his stomach grumble and turned towards Kakuzu. "When we gonna' eat?"

--

"That was the best fuckin' meal I've had in along time!" Hidan said, rubbing his stomach.

He was currently sitting on the edge of Kakuzu's bed. He had a stomach ache at the time. Kakuzu sat down next to him. Kakuzu started to fidget and got into a postion where Hidan was inbetween his legs and Kakuzu was holding Hidan.

"Someone's horny!" Hidan joked.

"Fuck you." Kakuzu said, trying to make a comeback.

Bored, Kakuzu reached for the remote and turned on the comedy channel. His and Kira's favorite comedian was on, Jeff Dunham. (Yaye!) Jeff had his puppet Walter out at the time. They were answering questions from the audience. They were at the point where Walter was insulting a man named Mike

_"We've got jokes for doctors, lawyers, and even trash coletors. But framing and dry-walling is not in our arsenal of snappy comebacks." Walter insulted._

Hidan and Kakuzu roared with laughter. "That joke was fuckin' hilarious!" Kakuzu waved a hand that gestured they should continue to watch.

_"It was Nick right?" Walter asked._

_"Yeah." the person responded._

_"Nick and Mike, Mike and Nick... Dumbasses."_

Hidan and Kakuzu fell into laughter once more.

_"Would you be nice to the crowd?" Jeff asked_

_"I don't give a damn..." Walter responded._

Once more, laughter came from their mouths.

_Walter made a face to the crowd._

_"Alright, now some of the folks signed these and some of 'em didn't" Jeff said, reffering to the questions the crowd asked._

_"I don't give a damn..." Walter said._

_"Alright, where is uh... Valerie uh... what is that?" Jeff said, letting Walter see the card._

_"Renu, Renee, Rene, Remne, Remse? Valerie, where are ya'?" _

_A random person raises their hand._

_"It says, Dear Walter, how do you take off 10 years to look younger?" Jeff read._

_"Oh me? Johnson's water seal." Walter said._

"Holy crap that's funny!" Hidan laughed.

"Time for bed." Kakuzu's dad yelled.

"We'll watch more tommorow on Youtube." Kakuzu said.

"M'kay."

_________________________________________________

pleaz R&R


	11. Waking up and Notes

sorry ihaven't updated in forever, I've been busy with chorus... yes, i'm in chorus but anyway, i've just been busy with all of this stuff. it sucks...

Disclaimer: dun own....

________________________________________________________

Spending time with Kakuzu was awesome and bad at the same time. It was awesome because they were getting to each other better. It was bad because they still bickered. They would never stop fighting Kakuzu thought. He said it was how they said 'I love you' to each other. The fucked up part of staying over Kakuzu's house was his dad. He always seemed to be checking up on them whenever he was out of work and it was always at the most inconvenient times too. Most of the times were when Kakuzu was beginning to unzip Hidan's jeans. It sucked.

At night though, they'd always sleep next to each other. Than Hidan would wake up in Kakuzu's arms. He didn't mind at all though. He sort of liked the older boys arms around him. He felt safe in Kakuzu's arms. He liked that feeling. But one morning, he didn't find himself in Kakuzu's arms. He didn't even see Kakuzu in bed.

Hidan sat up flustered and wondering where Kakuzu was. He got up and pulled on some pants. Then flew out the door. Hidan being drowsy as ever, was of course holding himself up by leaning on the walls. Running into the occasional tables.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, still looking for his missing friend.

Hidan ran into the kitchen, no Kakuzu. He looked in the den, no Kakuzu. He looked in the game room, no Kakuzu. "Where the fuck did you go!?" Hidan yelled out. He collapsed, tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes. He heard some faint footsteps. He looked up and there he was. Kakuzu. Hidan looked into Kakuzu's eyes.

"I was in the shower. What do you need?" He asked.

Hidan stood up and fell into Kakuzu's arms. Kakuzu, looking shocked as ever, wrapped his arms around Hidan. He held him like that for a while.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu said.

"Hm?"

"What happened?"

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu's eyes. "You weren't there when I woke up. I... I panicked a bit. I'm happy now." He nuzzled his head into Kakuzu's chest.

Kakuzu just sighed and held him tighter. "You know when we go back to Akatsuki, I won't be there when you wake up."

"I know. I at least get to see you in first hour though."

"Come on. I need to dry my hair off and you need a shower."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

--

When it was time to go, Hidan didn't really care if Kakuzu's dad said goodbye or not. He just wanted to be with Kakuzu.

"Hope to see you again Kakuzu. You too Hidan." Kakuzu's dad said.

Hidan and Kakuzu waved bye and got on the train with Kira and Sakure.

The trip wasn't long, but it wasn't as quick as the trip there in a car. Though, how would Hidan know. He was asleep most of the time.

--

When they got back to school, Hidan stayed with Kakuzu. He really didn't feel like having to deal with the annoying Uchiha. He was in a good mood today (believe it or not) and he didn't want Itachi to ruin it.

"Hey Kakuzu."

"What?" Kakuzu answered, turning his head to look at the albino who was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Occupy me please!"

"No, I'm studying for midterms."

"Midterms suck."

"I know, but the schools need to know how well the students are doing and they need to know what to teach us."

"So?" Hidan said, getting up and walking over to Kakuzu.

"So... if you want to pass this year, you better get studying."

"Fuck you. Studying is boring." Hidan said, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck and placing his head on top of the older teens.

"I know that, but I plan on passing the school year."

"Whatever..." Hidan said letting go of Kakuzu and leaving.

Kakuzu turned and looked at the door. "Idiot, why do I love you?" He sighed and turned around to look at his textbook.

--

Hidan continued down the hall, bored as ever. He thought he'd go and bug the Uchiha. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that Pein was standing outside his dorm with a note in his hands.

"Oi, what's up?" Hidan said.

"Hm? Oh, Hidan. Just the person I wanted to see. This is for you." Pein said, smashing a letter into Hidan's hands and running off.

Hidan glared at the letter. He didn't have any family. He didn't have many friends, at least none so close they'd write a letter to him. The address said that it was from a foster home. Hidan groaned and opened the painful letter. He opened it and read it while he walked into his room.

"What are you reading? And where were you?" Itachi asked.

Hidan's eyes got bigger as he read a sentence over and over in his head.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

Itachi got up and hovered over Hidan to try to read the letter.

_Dear Hidan Rinuzuka,_

_ You are now only 17 and are living without a foster parent. You must have a fosterparent at this age. You are still a minor in the world and need a guiding hand. We have just realized our mistake and we must take you back into our caring arms for one more year. We will be there to pick you up at 6:00 pm on January 12th. Once again we are sorry for our mistake. _

_ Sincerly,  
Kinton Foster Facilities_

______________________________________________________________

ooo! a cliffie! next chapter will probably be my final chapter. and if you guys want me to, i will put up an epilogue, but only if you guys want me to. please R&R


	12. Fighting over the Letter

what shall i make happen next? hm... you'll just have to read and find out what my little mind can think of when i get bored!!! Muahahahah!!!

Disclaimer... do you think i own this anime?! NO i do not! big surprise hunh XD

enjoy!! by the way, there's one chapter after this then i'm gonna make an epilogue since you guys want one!! yayes!

______________________________________________________________________________-

"This can't be fuckin' happening! This fucking sucks!" Hidan yelled sitting down on his bed. "I don't want to leave, I like it here." He whined.

Itachi was holding the dreaded letter now and was understanding how Hidan felt. Now, Itachi wasn't one to be emotional or supportive, but this of course was not fair to poor Hidan. It honestly sucked for Hidan. Itachi stuffed the letter in his pants pocket and walked out of the room. Hidan didn't notice because he was to busy with his thoughts at the moment.

Itachi silently closed the door behind him so Hidan wouldn't notice. He walked down the hallways to the principles office. He opened the door and entered. _'Damn it! Kakuzu's here. Hidan probably wouldn't want me of all people to tell him, especially while he's trying so hard to comprehend all that's happening rigth now. Damn it. *sigh*' _Itachi thought. "Um... Kakuzu? What're you doing here?" Itachi asked.

Kakuzu turned around and looked at Itachi. "I work for the office every now and then, why would you care?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Itachi tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

Kakuzu noticed a peice of paper sticking out of Itachi's pants. He could just barely make out the words on it. But what he could see wa the word 'Dear Hidan'. What in the world was Itachi doing with Hidan's mail? Kakuzu, of course, had to confescate the letter from Itachi. Not only so Kakuzu could return the letter, but to read Hidan's mail. Kakuzu quickly snatched the paper from the Uchiha.

Itachi knew what Kakuzu had done. Itachi's heart began to pound very hard in his chest. The Uchiha made a few attempts to get the letter back, but failed to do anything except stall Kakuzu from reading the letter. Then, the most wondreful thing happened to Itachi.

Kisame walked in.

"What are you doing Kakuzu?" Kisame asked watching Itachi struggle to get the letter.

"I could ask the same thing to your idiot of a boyfriend. He has Hidan's mail." Kakuzu said holding the letter above his head.

Kisame walked over and snatched the letter from Kakuzu while he wasn't paying attention. Kakuzu was now pissed. He wanted to read that letter. Something bad was happening. He let his strings come from his arm and tried to get the letter back.

Kira walked in now. (oh noes!)

Kira saw the battle going on between Kakuzu and Kisame and Itachi. Of course, knowing Kira, she intervened. Kira's eyes turned from there usual beautiful blue eyes to black with four 5 pointed triangles around one 6 pointed star. Everyone was stopped in there spots. Kira walked up to Kisame who wascurrently holding the paper. She took it away from them and read it.

"Don't tell Kakuzu." Itachi whispered.

Kira looked at this paper. Just then, Madara walked in.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, seeing everyone stuck in there spots.

"More like what's the meaning of this note." Kira said, showing Madara.

_'Does everyone get to see the dumb letter besides the boyfriend of the victim?'_ Kakuzu thought.

Madara looked at Kira. "Who brought the note here?" Madara asked the students.

"I did." Itachi spoke.

"What are you doing with Hidan's mail?" Madara interrogated.

"Because... I wanted to know."

"Know what?"

Itachi came closer to Madara, after Kira uncursed him. "I wanted to know why he's leaving now. Can't he finish the year?" Itachi asked.

"Well, you must be very concerned for Hidan. Especially since you and him don't get along that much." Madara said, motioning for Kira to let up on the technique.

Kakuzu really wanted to know now. Why wasn't Itachi telling him? What's wrong with Hidan? Kakuzu's head was starting to hurt, alot.

"Well, we'll just have to see what Hidan thinks of this... tommorow." Madara said.

"Why tommorow? Why not today?" Itachi asked.

"Well, he probably wants to comprehend everything that's happening right now." Madara responded.

Now, if everyone in the room wasn't enough, Hidan walked in. He was going to talk to Madara sensei himself. Luckily for him, Madara was already in the room. Unluckily, everyone else was there too. Fuck.

"Um... why's everybody in here?" Hidan asked, having no clue at all what was going on. Then he noticed his missing letter in the hands of his principle. Hidan put two and two together. Itachi was going to rant about the letter for him... but why?

"Why do you have my fucking letter?" Hidan asked.

"Itachi brought it. We'll discuss the contents of this letter tommorow." Madara told Hidan, putting his hand on the teens shoulder, trying to comfort Hidan.

"Why not right now?" Hidan protested.

"Because, Ihave matters to deal with right now. Sorry." Madara said walking out of the room.

"Sorry Hidan." Itachi apologized.

"'Bout what?" Hidan responded.

"About stealing you're letter. I was going to complain for you because, well... you're not a very argumental person."

Hidan just glared half-heartedly at Itachi and thanked him (believe it or not! XD). Kisame walked with Itachi out of the room. "What does the letter say?" Kisame asked. "I didn't get a chance to read it." He added.

"Hidan has to leave." Itachi said monotoniously, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Poor Hidan and Kakuzu." Kisame thought.

--Back in the Principle's Office--

"I'll protest for ya' Hidan, and I'll force 'Kure-kun to do it too." Kira said, trying to put hope in Hidan, and failing.

She walked out of the room. Hidan turned to Kakuzu, who was now_** very **_curious now. He walked over to Hidan and looked him straight in the eye.

"What is on that letter?" Kakuzu said.

"..."

"Hidan... tell me."

"..." Hidan looked away from Kakuzu's face. He didn't want to leave and he didn't want to tell Kakuzu for sure. But he was going to have to tell him eventually if the school couldn't help him.

"Hidan... please."

Hidan looked back ata Kakuzu. "I... The orphanage from where I came from is taking me back." He said, barely audible.

"What, could you speak louder."

"I'M FUCKING LEAVING! OKAY! AND I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE! There fucking forcing me to leave! You know why I don't want to leave?! Because of..." Hidan paused. "...you..."

Kakuzu looked at Hidan. Hidan was in histerics. He was just emotionally unprepared for this. Hidan didn't know what to think. Kakuzu knew that. Kakuzu knew only one way of snapping Hidan out of his rage. Kakuzu punched him square in the face. Hidan landed into a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUMBASS!" Hidan yelled.

"You are overreating Hidan! Snap out of your retarted rant okay! I understand you're upset but you don't need to make othe people feel like shit just because you do too!" Kakuzu walked over to where Hidan was sitting. He grabbed Hidan's chin with his thumb and index finger and made Hidan look at him. Hidan shifted his eyes so he wasn't looking at Kakuzu.

"Hidan."

"Hn."

"I don't want you to leave either."

Hidan's eyes shifted quickly to meet with Kakuzu's. He could see that Kakuzu wasn't lying. Without Hidan even knowing, he smiled at Kakuzu. He was happy that Kakuzu wanted him to stay.

"Hidan."

"Hn."

"Get up."

"'Kay."

Hidan rose from the ground and brushed himself off. Then Hidan followed Kakuzu down the halls._ 'Screw working for the office, I want to be with Hidan right now.' _Kakuzu thought.

"Hidan."

"What?"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a kiss. They were happy right now and they knew it. Hidan for surely didn't want to leave, and he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

______________________________________________________________

last chapter coming soon to a fanfic near you!! then the epilogue!!! can't wait!! plez R&R!!!


	13. Collisions and Dumbasses

hello!! last chappie!! TT_TT i loved this story!!!! i hope you guys liked it as well!!

thank you to everyone who reviewed on any of these chapters!!!! i am writing an epilogue it will be out about a week after this is updated, though i still need to update other stories!!

disclaimer: dun own!!!!

enjoy the finale of The Dumbass I Met at School!!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hidan slept in Kakuzu's room that night... more like layed there. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of things he could do to stay here for a long, long, long time. He thought, and thought, and thought. But he kept coming to the same type of conclusion. He kept fantisizing of hurting himself to the extreme. But then came the immortalness and the fast healing and shit like that.

*sigh*

_'This is going to be harder than I thought.' _Hidan thought. Then he remebered how strong Kira was and remembered a story Sakure was telling him on a day Kira was absent.

_--Flashback--_

_It was chorus once again and the teacher was missing. Again. They were watching a movie. Again. _

_"This is so fucking retarded!" Sakure screamed. "I hate this fucking movie. I mean, who wants to watch the same fucking dumbshit Highschool Musical every. Single. Fucking. Day? And on the one day that Kira was just so conveinently fucking sick!"_

_Sakure had always hated watching movies. Kira didn't mind. But she would rather be doing something a little more productive. So she and Sakure told stories to each other. Hidan would sometimes join in as well with his own stories.__Sakure thought her stories were bad ass. Hidan thought his stories were fucking awesome. Kira thought they were idiots._

_"Hey Hidan, I'm bored, Kira's not here, so ya' wanna' tell stories without her?" Sakure asked, bored to death. _

_Hidan shrugged. He didn't care. He was just going to fall asleep anyway. May as well be bored to sleep by Sakure... that'll be 2 good things happening in one._

_1. Hidan would get to sleep and ignore the movie._

_2. He would get to piss Sakure off to no end._

_Hehe, this is gonna' be good!!_

_"So, the only story I can think of is the tme Kira stopped my immortality. Wanna' hear 'bout that one?" _

_"..."_

_"Hidan?"_

_"..."_

_"Hidan."_

_"*snore*"_

_"You little fucking tard!" Sakure said kicking Hidan awake._

_--End Flashback--_

"Hehe, I rememberher kicking me. I was just faking too..." Hidan thought aloud. Kakuzu stirred a moment. Then settled after he pulled Hidan closer to him. Hidan just nuzzled his head into Kakuzu's chest. Then, carefully, he slid out from Kakuzu's grasp. He gav Kakuzu a kiss on the forehead and left down the hallway.

He was walking down the hallway whenhe heard the headmasters voice. And... Kira's? Hidan crept up to the edge of the wall and leant against it. He could hear everything. They were talking about him.

"That's not fair to Hidan though. You can't just blow him off and let them take him away when they have no right to interfere with Hidan's education. Haven't they ever heard of personal rights?" Kira argued.

_'Blow me off?'_ Hidan thought.

"I'm sorry you feel so strongly about this matter Kira, but there is nothing we can do about this... I'm sorry." Headmaster said.

_'That dumbass! I'm gonna rip his fucking head off then I'm gonna' put it on a fucking stick!" _Hidan thought to himself again. He was boiling mad.

"No. You're not sorry. You're happy to get rid of such a, as you call him, 'nuisance'." Kira pointed out.

_'Nuisance? So that's what he thinks of me. I'm gonna' fuckin' destroy him!' _Hidan said, strangling the air.

"Where did you here that." Headmaster Madara said, astonished.

Kira smirked. That just confirmed it. He can't deny it now. "A little birdy told me." She said smugly.

"... Fine. I'll do what I can." He said. Giving in.

"And if you don't put your all into this, you will be expected to have this school to fail." Kira said, walking past him and turning.

She almost walked right into Hidan, but stopped when she realized he was there. "Oh... you were listening?" Kira said, sort of embarrased. Hidan responded with a big hug. Yes, a hug. She saved his ass big time. He was seriously overjoyed that he might have a greater chance at staying.

"Hey Kira."

"Yeah Hidan."

"... Thanks, for everything!" Hidan said giving her a big smile.

Kira gave him a smile and she was off. She had to go call Koubi. Hidan left where he was eavesdropping and continued down the hall. A couple feet later, he found Sakure. He ran up to her.

"Hey Sakure, how did Kira stop your immortality?" Hidan asked.

"Um... she poked me with one of her special spikes... why?" Sakure asked suspiciously.

"I... I wanted to try to stop my immortality." Hidan stuttered.

"Hm, okay!" Sakure said.

She was the only one that didn't know about the note that Hidan got. Hidan knew this. With this as a variable, he could complete his plan. Sakure stood motionless for a quick moment. Then she opened her eyes. Her eyes were rolled into her head. Hidan was a little intimidated by this appearence she had but he did not flinch. Sakure was gathering power. After a moment, she pulled out a big spike from her left hand and stabbed Hidan with it.

Hidan could feel his power draining. It hurt like hell, but Hidan wasn't healing as quickly. It must have worked! Hidan pulled the spike out of him and handed to Sakure. He ran away from her.

"Where the fuck is he going? Whatever." Sakure said, not thinking twice about why Hidan would have wanted to do that.

--

Kakuzu woke up about an hour after Kira had yelled at the headmaster. He reached out, knowing that Hidan would be there in his arms. But when he found nothing but a pillow, it worried him a little. He knew how much Hidan wanted to stay, what if he was going to do something idiotic?

Kakuzu rushed out of bed and fast walked down the hall, trying to present himself as if nothing was wrong. He ripped through the door of Kira's room. Kira was sitting on the floor doodling with her laptop and Sakure was sitting on her bed.

"You guys seen Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't frantically looking for him.

"Not for a while. Why?" Kira responded.

Sakure sat up. _'Hidan was missing? Could this be why he wanted to stop his immortality? Fuck!' _Sakure thought.

"He's missing. Well, from bed, he's usually always asleep when I wake up." Kakuzu said, worry caught in his voice.

"Um... maybe that's why he wanted me to cut off his immortality." Sakure said sheepishly.

"WHAT!!!!!" Kira and Kakuzu both screamed.

"Why, was that... was that bad?" Sakure said, she felt horrible now.

"No, just the fact that Hidan could be killing himself right now." Kira said, trying to stay calm.

Kakuzu couldn't even express how angry he was. He was about to strangle Sakure. Instead he just glared at her, very, very, very, hard.

Kira sat up from her laptop and focused all of her energy. She was using a seeking jutsu. She was searching for Hidan's energy.

_'... nothin-' _

_'Wait! There he is!! Oh my God!_' Kira thought as she searched.

She rose to her feet quickly. She rushed out of the room without an explanation.

--

Hidan stood calmly in the tracks of a railroad. He was positioning himself to get hit. It would be wonderful pain. It would also damage him VERY badly, so it would take a long time to heal.

He glanced up as he heard footsteps. It was Kira. She followed him here. Great. His plan would be ruined.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing dumbass. I thought you knew better than this." Kira said, worry now coating her voice too.

"Well, you thought wrong. This plan is going to work. I know it." Hidan said, not really wanting to talk to Kira.

_WOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Kira quickly turned, it was a train. Her eyes grew wide. Kira didn't like pain very much. If she got hit, she would kill herself.

"Come on Hidan! A trains coming! You've got to get out of the tracks!" She yelled over the siren.

Hidan just planted his feet in the ground and stayed there. He took a deep breath as the train came closer and closer.

Kira kept looking from Hidan to the train. She started to feel her heart pound against her chest. The train was now mere seconds away from Hidan. Kira leapt in front of Hidan. She put up a sheild that wasn't very strong. It stopped the train dead in it's tracks. Hidan and Kira were thrown feet away from the train.

The next thing they both knew, was that everything got dark.

--

Hidan's POV

Where am I? Am I dead? I hope not. If I am dead, I want to see Kakuzu's face one last time. Heh... I can even hear him. ...Wait, that is him! I've got to open my eyes. Why do I feel so weak? I try to open my eyes and it works. I can't keep them open wide, but at least I can see. I look to my side, I see Kakuzu. He was on his knees. It looked like he was here for weeks. I wonder what day it is? Kakuzu seemed to be praying. Was it for me?

"Hey... 'Kuzu... if... you're praying... it better... be to... Jashin." I barely got the words out.

Kakuzu's head shot up when he heard me talk. His eyes were red and his face was wet. He must have been crying. ... For me. His eyes grew that happy sad look and his lips grew into a smile. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"You are an idiot." Kakuzu said as he pulled out of the kiss.

I snickered.

"... Why? Why did you think you had to hurt yourself to stay?" Kakuzu barely asked the question.

His throat had a knot in it from crying.

"I'm... I'm sorry... 'Kuzu." I say. I feel my eyes watering.

I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out.

"It's okay Hidan. It's okay." He cooed.

He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. Then I remembered what happened right before the crash.

"Is... is Kira... okay?" I asked, trying so hard not to cry while I talked.

"..."

Tears began running down my cheeks.

"... She's in a stable condition, but they think she won't make it." Kakuzu said, pushing back his own tears.

I clutch Kakuzu's shirt and start to bawl.

"It... It was... my fault... wasn't it?" I said through my tears.

Kakuzu didn't answer.

"'Kuzu, please. I'm sorry. Just make Kira better. Please. It... IT was my fault... if I had never... never gotten... that stupid idea... then she could... she could be standing here right now..." I bawled in to Kakuzu' s shirt.

I felt teardrops on my head. I looked up. Kakuzu was crying. Even he couldn't hide his tears. I weakly reached up and wiped it away. I kept my hand there. He held my hand in his. He looked at me in a way that I could never forget. He had a mixture of emotions in his eyes. He kissed me gingerly on the forehead and told me this.

"I love you. Don't ever scare me like that again you dumbass."

________________________________________________________________________

Tada!!!!! the final chapter to the story!!!! now for the epilogue!!!! plez tell me what you thought about this!!!! plez R&R


	14. EPILOGUE!

epilogue is here!!! i want to thank everyone who reviewed last chap!!! thanx yous!!!!

Disclaimer: My final disclaimer for the story and i can't think of a snappy comeback... crud.

enjoys!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Holy shit! Hidan! Are you Watching the road?" Kakuzu yelled as Hidan was driving.

Hidan had just barely missed a car and was driving horribly. Kakuzu thought to himself _'Who the fuck would give_ Hidan _a drivers license?'_

"Bite me retard!" Hidan yelled back.

Kakuzu glanced back over to Hidan with a smirk on his face.

"Gladly."

Hidan then stopped the car at full force and had Kakuzu almost thrown out of his seat. "Heheh, sorry." Hidan said, rubbing the back of his head. Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

They both stepped out of the car and walked up to the house Hidan was driving to. They knocked on the door. More like trying to break the door though...

"Oi Oi! Open the fuc- the door!" Hidan started to say, catching himself in the middle of cussing. He knew how he had to stop his reign of cussing when he over this house. ( i'm being soooo mean by not telling who's house it is aren't i!! w)

They heard muffled talking then the twist of the doorknob. They were met with a tall female. (guess who!)

"Sorry 'bout that! By the way, thanks for trying to not curse, Sakure's horrible when it comes to it." Kira said. "Come in."

Kira had grown a bit since school, but not that much. She and Hidan were about the same height.

The next thing Hidan and Kakuzu heard were footsteps coming from the halls. They were greeted by a young girl about the age of 4. She had purple hair and dark green eyes. She was less than half the size of Kira and was wearing her pajamas.

"Uncle Kuzu! Uncle Hidan!" The girl said running up to them and giving each a hug.

"Been a while don't cha' think ay, Mika?" Hidan said.

"Hey Uncle Hidan, guess what! I get to see Pappa this weekend!" Mika said with enthusiasm. It's so easy to be a kid.

Hidan looked at Mika with a fake smile and said, "Really! Cool."

Kira bent down to Mika's height and told her to go play with her ani-san, Sevilen. Then Kira stood back up and glanced down the hallway and watched Mika run to her brother.

"Thanks for commin' guys." Kira thanked.

"No problem." Kakuzu said. "We should be the ones thanking you. I mean, you are planning are wedding." Kakuzu almost said sheepishly.

Kira smiled at them. "You guys are like family. I couldn't turn down _this_ opportunity."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Shut up, we're not even having a big wedding anyway."

Hidan smirked at Kakuzu. "coughMoney Whorecough."

This earned Hidan a good smack to the head.

"What the fu- um... frick. Why did you fricking smack me in the head?!" Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu didn't answer. He just sat down on the couch and smirked at his victory.

Kira smirked and whispered to Hidan. "That's his way of saying 'I love you'."

Hidan smiled at this remark and walked over to Kakuzu. He sat down on his lap and planted a big kiss on his lover. A minute or two later, they pulled apart. Hidan scooted over and sat on the couch next to Kakuzu. He leaned his head on his shoulder and said those three words that everyone says to that special person.

"I love you."

Kakuzu turned his head to look at Hidan. He kissed the albino's forehead and whispered those four words back to the person who said the three words.

"I love you too."

Hidan smiled and pulled Kakuzu into another kiss.

Just then Mika walked into the room and saw what was going on.

"EW! Ojo-sans are kissing! Yucky!" Mika yelled teasingly.

Kira, Hidan, and Kakuzu couldn't help but laugh at the remark of the four-year old.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

END!! hope you all loved this story!!! sorry for all of the spelling errors! i hope you liked how i ended the story!! i love reviews and so do my OC's!!!!


End file.
